


Cupid’s Arrow Shot Dean Winchester

by YaoiFanboy39



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cas is adorable, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Destiel Oneshot, Everybody Ships It, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Stuttering!dean, The Force Ships It, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanboy39/pseuds/YaoiFanboy39
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Cupid’s Arrow Shot Dean Winchester

"What's the big deal with Valentine's Day?" Dean asked Sam while he cleaned the barrel of his .45. "It's a day chicks get so excited for, but in all my years of life, I have never figured out why it's so special."

Sam turned away from his laptop screen with a raised eyebrow. "Are you asking me seriously, or are you just complaining in the form of a question?" 

Dean glared at his brother and put the gun and cloth down on the questionably clean motel comforter. "I'm just saying it's a day where we're supposed to go all out with romantic shit and break the bank. Is it any different than any other day? Like, can't someone be romantic all the time or whatever?" 

"Is that why you always stay single in February?" Sam asked, trying not to giggle. 

Dean picked the gun up again and continued his cleaning rituals. "Sammy, you know I don't 'date'. I like to bang and be done with it." 

Sam rolled his eyes, decidedly not mentioning the girls that Dean had dated in the past. "Sure, whatever. But Valentine's Day is like any other holiday, you have to go all out or not at all." 

Dean pursed his lips in thought. Assuming the conversation was over, Sam shrugged flippantly and turned back to his laptop to continue his research. Then a smarmy thought hit him. He turned back around to face his older brother and asked, already knowing the answer as to why, "Why are you suddenly questioning Valentine's Day? It's not like you're dating anyone." 

Dean did not meet Sam's gaze when he answered, "No reason, really. Just thinking." 

Sam turned back to his laptop screen and smiled. His brother was no good at hiding his secrets from him. They knew each other better than anyone.

\----

Outside the cheap motel room, the sky poured rainwater and the wind howled. The tranquility of the stormy night was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sam opened the door and just watched in amusement as Dean blushed and stuttered about when Castiel walked into their motel room, breezing past Sam and walking to the small table where he proceeded to take his coat and shirt off.

"Cas, WHAT are you doing?" Dean asked exasperatedly, his hands flying around his body while he lost his shit at the sight of Cas without a shirt. "Why are you undressing HERE instead of in the bathroom?" 

Castiel blinked, not quite understanding what Dean was so worked up about. "My shirt is wet. I am going to put it with my trenchcoat. I do not understand why that is a big deal."

"I don't see what your point is either, Dean," Sam butted in innocently. "It's not like you don't run around without a shirt a lot."

The death glare Dean sent him made Sam look away from his brother's face to avoid further pissing him off. Sam could not tell if Dean was avoiding his gay thoughts or just plain dense, but either way, Dean's acting was atrocious. Sam figured Dean was lucky Castiel is an angel and does not fully understand human emotions or else Dean's feelings would have been exposed by now, because _holy shit,_ he was obvious. If Castiel was anyone else, they would have seen how plainly obvious it is that Dean had a crush on them.

"I don't have a problem with it," Dean denied, a bit louder than necessary. "It's just that-that... you, uh," Dean trailed off, looking at Sam desperately for help, his green eyes wild.

Sam took pity on his brother. He sighed dramatically and said, "Because you're going to get the carpet wet. Someone has to sleep on the floor since there is only two beds." 

Sam could not help but hope that Castiel would not agree to one man sleeping on the floor. He hoped that Castiel would object and sleep in the same bed as Dean. Sam's face contorted as he wondered why he would help them get in the same bed while he was still in the same room as the two. Sam shook his head to himself, earning an odd look from the angel.

"What is it, Sam?" Castiel asked. 

Dean's eyes darted back and forth between the two, the panic in his green eyes blatantly obvious. He wanted to scream, 'for the love of all things sacred, Sam, do NOT speak another word'. 

Of course Sam spoke another word. "It's nothing. I was just thinking that the carpet probably hasn't been cleaned in like... well, ever." 

Castiel looked at the floor covered with stains and god awful dirt and grime that would make a cheap hooker upturn their nose. "Gross," he replied, glancing back at the Winchester brothers. "I do not want to sleep on this floor." 

Sam high fived himself mentally, but kept himself cool as a cucumber and completely collected. "Neither do I," he said breezily.

The two turned their gaze to Dean who was desperately trying not to stare at Castiel's torso and, oh god, his _chest_. Dean opted to look at his brother rather than Cas and said, "I don't wanna sleep on this nasty ass floor either. You do it since you're the youngest."

"How the hell is that fair?" Sam asked with a frown. He crossed his arms and flippantly said, "Someone will have to double up on a bed then." 

Dean's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "The hell are you saying, Sam? We haven't shared a bed in years, and I am NOT doing it again." 

Sam shrugged, his face impassive. "Then double up with Cas." 

Dean's face was priceless. He pointedly did not look at Castiel, knowing he would not be able to look anywhere else but his chest covered with hair and his dark nipples. "Uh, I-I don't think Cas would want to share wi-"

"I don't mind," Castiel said quickly. 

Sam raised his eyebrows. Dean looked at him, thoroughly shocked at how easily Castiel admitted that he did not care about sleeping right next to Dean.

Dean blinked a few times. "Wh- uh, I-I guess we can share," he said stumbling over his words. 

"Eloquent," Sam mumbled. 

"Shut your face, Sammy," Dean said, his cheeks burning with a blush. 

Sam ignored his older brother once again and said, "Dean snores. Think you can handle that, Cas?" Sam teased. 

Castiel nodded, clearly not noting the sarcasm in Sam's words. "He sleeps like a bear." 

Dean put his hand to his forehead and sat at the end of his -- and now Castiel's -- bed. Dean could not even argue, but he attempted to anyway. "I do NOT sleep like a bear." 

"Yes, you do," Sam said flatly. 

Castiel echoed Sam's statement and Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, assholes. Get over it."

Sam laughed and walked to his bed and shuffled through his bag aimlessly. Cas walked over to Dean and sat beside him and bumped their shoulders together playfully. "It's like a sleepover. Maybe Sam will let us braid his hair." 

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "I sure as hell will," he wheezed.

Dean sighed and stood up and went over to the mini fridge that he and Sam had stocked with cheap beer. He grabbed four bottles of Budweiser and tossed one to Sam, who caught it effortlessly and nodded his thanks. Dean sat back down on the bed, closer to Castiel than he was previously. The hunter's thigh tingled with nerves as his bow-legged sitting position caused his thigh to rub against Castiel's own thigh. He sat one beer on the floor and sat back up fishing through his pockets to find his key ring. He pulled it out and popped the cap off a beer and handed it to Cas, who gave him a cute little smile as their fingers brushed together. 

Dean blushed like a schoolgirl and looked away, watching Cas tip the bottle up and swallow down a few gulps in his peripheral as he worked on opening his own beer. Down the beer went, one after another, until Dean was resting his head on Castiel's shoulder. "Isn't it funny that a human is on the angel's shoulder," Dean said and laughed brashly. 

"It is ironic," Cas replied tapping his finger on his third beer bottle. 

Dean shifted in his position, absent mindedly cuddling more into Cas. His foot knocked the six pack, and a seventh, of beers that he had drained. At some point Sam had turned on the radio and Dean tuned into the song and hummed along to Drift Away. Dean pulled his head up, nearly losing his vision, and looked at Cas and sung along, his face mere inches from Castiel's, "I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away. Won't you take me awaayyy." He paused for a beat, waiting for the words to start again, and did not notice that he had captured Sam's attention as well. "Benning to think that I'm wasting time. I don't understand the things I do~ The world outside looks so unkind, and I'm counting on you, you can carry me through!"

Castiel leaned into Dean and kissed him. Castiel had not kissed anyone before and it was apparent, but that did not matter to Dean, because it was _Cas,_ and he was kissing him. Sam grinned at the two and clapped. Dean flipped Sam off and he snaked his arm over Castiel's shoulders, melding their lips together in a searing kiss. 

Castiel pulled back after a few seconds and whispered tenderly to Dean, "I've been wanting to do that for so long." 

Dean did not care that Sam was watching as his emotions broke. His eyes welled with happy tears and he grinned. He rested his forehead on Castiel's and whispered back, "Me, too."

And Castiel kissed Dean again.


End file.
